The specification relates to generating a set of suggested profile images for a user. In particular, the specification relates to generating a set of suggested profile images for a user by identifying the most recent images of the user with the least number of people in the images.
Over the last decade social networking has become increasingly popular. The sharing of information among social network users has exponentially increased. Users post information such as text, photos, audio and videos on a daily basis. Users also tag people in the photos, sometimes to alert people to something interesting but also to identify the users in the images.
One way to personalize a user profile is to select a profile image. This process is frequently cumbersome because the user selects an image, uploads the image, resizes the image and makes other changes. Mobile device users find the process to be particularly difficult when using a small screen on the mobile device. Prior art methods attempt to overcome these difficulties by allowing a user to capture an image with a webcam, upload the image from the user's desktop, choose a photo from a camera roll or choose another user's photo as a profile image. These options, however, still require that the user go through several steps to select a profile image.